The Difference Between Us
by GladiatorSamson
Summary: Olivia/Fitz are members of Upper East Side's elite, starting their Senior year of high school. Olivia uses Fitz, the school's troublemaking play boy for sex as an escape from her boring, perfect image she has to uphold. She swears off of him to focus on senior year and not risk jeopardizing her reputation. Too bad Fitz is crazy in love with her. Rated M for very mature content.
1. First

**Author's Note:** I haven't written in Fanfiction in YEARS, probably since I was a teenager - it's nice to get back into writing :) I'm also bummed Scandal is on hiatus until next season. I welcome reviews - depending on feedback, I'd definitely love to continue this story. The basis of this story's setting is inspired by Gossip Girl - it'll definitely have a different plot, but some themes and intersections might surface.

Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First**

Olivia Pope studied intently at her reflection in her full-length mirror. She adjusted her maroon and gold headband that adorned her beautiful black mane of curls that cascaded mid-way to her back. Tonight, she opted for a tight-fitting gray and black midi dressed that accentuated her flat tummy yet curvy hips. As always, she looked amazing, not that she was trying to impress any one in particular at tonight's event.

Her mother, Maya Lewis, was throwing an exclusive dinner party at their Upper-East Side home. It was an annual event that she always hosted the weekend before school started – Olivia attended the elite Keystone School, a private institution that educated the sons and daughters of New York's finest, from politicians, multi-billionaire business woman, highly respected judges and lawyers, etc. Olivia would be entering her senior year in just a few days and sighed thinking how this would be her fourth year upholding a façade to her mother's dinner party guests. You see, Maya was in charge in holding these parties as she was married to Keystone School's headmaster, Dominic Lewis.

It's not that Olivia didn't particularly like her step-father, he just wasn't her Dad. Last she heard, her Dad was somewhere in Europe, on the road with his band. Being the headmaster's step-daughter, gave her a certain reputation. The pressure to never break the rules for the sake of her parents' reputations. It was annoying not being able to do whatever she wanted, but she shrugged. In a matter of a year, she would be off to college very far away and wouldn't have to deal with that.

Olivia took one final glance at herself and made her way out of her room and into the living room where guests started had started to arrive. The reason she wasn't particularly interested in tonight's party was because her boyfriend of 4 years, Adam Fullerton, was still away for the summer. He had been interning at a branch of his father's law practice in California and wouldn't be back until the day right before college. Adam was the only person she didn't want to kill in the Upper-East side. Olivia had to admit – she and Adam were boring and safe. When school was in session, they would eat lunch together, meet up after each other's swim and basketball practices respectively, study at the library, go home, and repeat the next day. Maya and Dominic loved Adam and Adam's parents loved Olivia. It was known fact they would both go off to Stanford together and eventually get married. Happily Ever After..

"Olivia!" Quinn Perkins, one of Olivia's friends from school, was waving to her from the corner of the room, drink in hand. Olivia grabbed a drink quickly for herself from a catering tray passing by her. She was going to need it to deal with the parents, teachers and students who were starting to crowd her space.

"Hey Quinn," Olivia greeted. She noticed Quinn's tan. "How was Italy this summer?"

"Amazing! Well, let me start with this hot dude I met named-" Quinn stopped as they were cut off by someone approaching them.

"Ladies!" Fitzgerald Grand the 3rd, came to the girls much to Olivia's dismay. "How are we all doing? Ready for Senior year?" Fitz's piercing blue eyes were focused only on Olivia. He scanned her body and silently sent up a quick prayer to the maker of the dress she was wearing.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She _hated_ Fitz. Fitz was a spoiled, rich-kid who thought he can get away with everything. His father was Gerry Grant, owner of Grant Towers, meaning Fitz had billions of dollars at his finger-tips which obviously dubbed him Keystone School's biggest player and asshole.

"Yeah, I feel like we're all ready." Quinn answered, as Olivia continued to glare at him.

Ignoring Quinn, Fitz got closer to Olivia, their bodies almost touching. Olivia's breath quickened and she almost dropped her drink when Fitz leaned over to her and whispered in her, "Missed me?"

' _God, why does he smell so amazing,'_ Olivia thought to herself. Before she had a chance to answer, Olivia's mother, yelled for the room's attention. "Hello everyone! Keystone staff, students and, parents, I just wanted to personally thank all of you for coming tonight…" Maya droned on with a boring welcome speech. Fitz was still standing directly in front of Olivia. He lightly stroked her bare arm, causing goose-bumps to appear.

He whispered in her ear again, "Our spot. Five minutes."

"No," Olivia said in a low voice so that nobody around them can hear. Quinn, at this point, knew there always been something weird between Fitz and Olivia and decided to put her full attention into Maya's speech, not wanting to be apart of anything.

Fitz chuckled at Olivia's response. "Five minutes, Livvie. I'm going give you the best reunion fuck of your life."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and gave Fitz a dirty look as he walked away.

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

Fitz smiled as he heard the door of the rooftop open. ' _I knew she couldn't keep away'._

"Hello, beautiful… you know I missed you while I was in China this summer overseeing some of father's projects over there. From time-to-time, I had to just imagine you naked to get me through those nights." Fitz smirked at her as she walked closer to him. The Lewis' owned a penthouse and were the only one's who had access to the rooftop. It overlooked and had a beautiful view of Central Park.

"Fitz… I came here to tell you we can't keep doing this. Me and Adam are going to get married next year and…" Olivia stopped talking as Fitz grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into his. As much as she loathed Fitz, she couldn't deny the obvious sexual tension that seemed to exist between them. She felt the familiar moistening between her legs start form as Fitz rubbed his hands up and down her body.

Their sexual relationship started freshman year – he was her guilty pleasure that she couldn't seem to shake. Sure, she felt awful since publicly she was with Adam, but she told herself that once Senior Year came by, she'd stop this juvenile relationship she had with Fitz to focus on transitioning to college and the life ahead of her with Adam. Fitz was just a phase, she told herself time and time again.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "I know, I know.. you've told me this plan a million times. _This is going to end as soon Senior Year starts, blah blah blah"_ he mimicked Olivia in high-pitched voice. "Well, baby, Senior Year doesn't start until a few days." He ran his hands through Olivia's hair and squeezed her waist lightly with the other.

Olivia stared into his beautiful eyes. She had to admit that he looked so damn good tonight. He wore a black suit and maroon tie, ironically matching the headband she had on.

It was late August and the air was still hot so Fitz took off his suit jacket and draped it over the lounge chair. Olivia bit her bottom lip studying Fitz's muscles through his blouse. She _hated_ him internally, but loved everything about him externally.

Fitz suddenly sat down on the lounge chair and grabbed Olivia so she was sitting on his lap. He turned his face towards her and caressed her cheek. After a few moments, Olivia couldn't take it and planted her lips on Fitz's. They opened their mouths at the same time and their tongues wrestled, happy to reunite again. The intensity of the kiss caused Olivia to moan – music to Fitz's ears.

As they continued to make out, Fitz's hands crept up under Olivia's dress. He caressed over her thigh until he felt the lace of her panties, already wet. He smiled at this discovery and started to rub her through the fabric.

Olivia opened her mouth and started to pant heavily at his contact.

"I've missed this all summer," Fitz said. He quickly flipped Olivia over so she was now lying on her back. He moved her dress up so that it was now bunched around her waist. He wasted no time in pulling her beautiful pink lace panties off. He got on his knees and lowered his head so that he was directly looking at Olivia's beautiful clean-shaven center.

Olivia looked down at him, eyes full of lust anticipating what was to come next. "Gorgeous," Fitz muttered and he tenderly traced her pink folds.

"Fitzgerald fucking Grant, do something already," Olivia squirmed. She freaking hated his guts.

"Patience, my precious cherub," Fitz smiled. He traced her center again, appreciating her wetness already starting to drip. Concluding she had enough, he inserted finger into her pussy and rapidly brought them in and out causing a squishing sound he loved so much.

Olivia moaned, "Mmm.. fuck yes finally." She started to grind her hips against his fingers and touched her breasts through her dress's fabric. Her nipples started to harden. Fitz used the thumb of his finger and started to aggressively massage her clit.

"You like that, baby? I know you do…" He continued to stroke and finger-fuck her until her legs started to vibrate. Her orgasm came like a spiral and once it hit, her juices flowed all over Fitz's hand. He licked his hand right up, savoring Olivia's essence.

Olivia exhaled deeply – she hadn't came that hard in several months.

"I'm going to miss you, asshole," Olivia said playfully as Fitz stood and started stripping his clothes. He took off his blouse, pants and boxers, freeing his erect penis. Olivia licked her lips – she almost forgot how big Fitz was, certainly bigger than Adam's but she kept that thought to the back of her mind. Following suit, Olivia pulled her dress over her head and unhooked her bra. Fitz lowered himself on the lounge chair again so Olivia was right between his legs. He lowered and kissed her stomach and trailed up to her perky breasts. He looked up at her as he popped her right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it. Not long after, he went for the left one and Olivia arched her back in ecstasy. As she flexed up, her pussy made contact with his penis and she rocked against it causing Fitz almost bust on the spot.

"Naughty girl," Fitz whispered into her ear. He grabbed Olivia's arms and pinned it above her on the chair. "Open for me."

Olivia obliged and opened her legs wide for Fitz. He slowly touched the front of pussy with his penis and inserted it inch-by-inch. They both exhaled in unison. Fitz thrusted inside of her slowly at first, savoring their touch as they hadn't been together for months. After a few moments, he picked up his speed and drilled into Olivia. She arched her back and lifted her legs yet again meeting Fitz thrust-for-thrust.

"Like I said.." Olivia panted. "I'm." Thrust. "Going." Thrust. "To." Thrust. " Miss". Thrust. "You." Fitz reach down and started to massage her clit as he continued drill into you. Olivia moaned loudly, thankful they were the only ones who had access to their rooftop.

Olivia quickly forced them to flip over – before Fitz had a chance to think, she slammed her pussy on his penis yet again and started to ride him. Fitz looked up – she was a beautiful vision, her eyes closed and hair lightly blowing in the night wind. She gently rocked back-and-forth, back-and forth. He reached up with both hands and squeezed both of her boobs, lightly padding her nipples with his thumbs.

After bouncing on Fitz's dick a few more times, Olivia felt her orgasm build up again. Keeping his right hand kneading her breast, he used his left hand to massage her clit and she picked up the pace of her bouncing. Olivia opened her eyes and found Fitz staring at her with such intensity, as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She couldn't take it anymore and her orgasm hit her hard. Subsequently after Olivia gasped and moaned for air, Fitz ejaculated and he rubbed his hands on Olivia's thighs, basking in the amazing sex they just shared.

Olivia breathed in and out giving her a moment to compose herself. Fitz started at her – they were still connected and admired her beautiful face, as she came down form her natural high. Her full, pouty sexy lips, high cheekbones, smooth cocoa skin were his religion. Staring at her, it hit him: ' _I am in love with Olivia Pope_ '. Fitz knew he couldn't let her get away, especially not to that loser Adam. Before he could say anything, Olivia disconnected from him and she shot from the lounge chair and started to grab her articles of clothing strewn on the floor.

"Where are you going so fast?" Fitz said. He stared at her ass she bent to pick up clothes and already started to feel himself hard again. No other girl could do that to him.

"Back to the party, Fitz. I'm sure my mother is wondering where I am. And besides, like I said this is our _absolute_ last time having sex," Olivia stated as she started to clothe herself again.

"I want to be with you," Fitz blurted out, still sitting on the chair naked, watching Olivia get dressed.

Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked at Fitz like he had five heads. Then, she started to laugh, "Are you _kidding_ me, Fitz? We can never _be_ together. You're a self-righteous brat. You haven't had a serious girlfriend _ever_. You spend your nights and weekends getting high on coke, trashing nightclubs and fucking every girl in sight. I'm college-bound, Fitz and I need to think seriously about my future. You can't seriously _think_ we could ever be together."

Her words hit Fitz's heart like daggers and for one second, he felt himself starting to tense and tear up. As quickly as that feeling came, he forced himself to man up and pride took over. "Fuck you, Olivia. Your pussy's not that great any way."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fuck you, too Fitz. It was nice knowing you." With that, Olivia stomped away and exited the rooftop.

Fitz placed his head in his heads and rubbed is temples. He knew deep in his heart Olivia Pope was the love of his life, but she clearly didn't want him. He had know idea how he was going to survive Senior Year.


	2. Bourbon

**Author's Note:** Thank you all to those who took the time to review! Those really do motivate me, so please provide some comments if you can. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Bourbon

Olivia and her stepfather, Dominic, paused for a moment as they entered the grand entrance of Keystone School and faced each other before they parted ways.

"I'm going to see you very soon any way for the Senior welcome brunch, but I just wanted to wish you the best of luck. You will have your best year yet and I'm so glad to be apart of your journey," her stepfather said, giving Olivia a sincere smile.

Olivia smiled back, "Thanks, Dominic. I really couldn't have done it without you. I'll see you at the brunch." They quickly shared a hug, Olivia being the one to pull away first as she hated when her fellow peers saw her interact with her stepfather. For the past four years, she was always insecure that they thought she received special attention because of it.

Olivia went her separate way to find her locker. She punched in her combination and started filling it with her new school supplies for the year as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and smiled widely when she saw it was her boyfriend, Adam.

"Livvie, you look beautiful," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Olivia laughed. She was just wearing her school uniform – standard plaid pleated skirt that she had to pair with thigh high socks, that accentuated her beautiful, velvety thighs. A simple white blouse was tucked into her skirt and she wore an over-sized maroon cardigan (their school's color) over it. For the first day of school, she decided to straighten her hair and applied minimal make-up. Even in her just her school clothes, Olivia was gorgeous, no one could deny it.

"I've missed you, babe. How was the flight back from California?" She asked. She finished putting her stuff into her locker and Adam grabbed her hand. They made their way down the hallway to homeroom and Adam proceeded to re-cap a boring story of his summer internship in California. As Adam talked, Olivia looked at him with a mild look. His stories were so very boring but she was okay with it because he was safe and knew there'd never be any drama between them. It was exactly what she needed this year, a drama-free senior year…

After homeroom, all of the seniors gathered in the dining hall. Every year on the first day of school, the faculty hosted a Senior Brunch as a kick-off to the semester.

Adam and Olivia perused through the buffet and made their way to a table where several of their friends were sitting, including Quinn, Abby, Marcus, Harrison and Huck, and much to Olivia's chagrin, Fitz.

"Hey, Adam," Fitz greeted. With a different tone, he retorted, "Olivia."

"Hey, Fitz. Long-time, no see. How was your summer?" Adam said. Olivia simply ignored him.

"Just swell. You know, hung out on a lot of _rooftops_ ," Fitz boldly declared eyeing Olivia for a reaction. Her eyes widened for a second as she stabbed at her eggs on her plate. Adam obviously had no idea what he was talking about and shrugged his weird comment off. The group caught up on the rest of their summers, finishing off their plates and waiting for the reception keynote address to begin.

As everyone talked, Fitz took in Olivia. He hadn't seen her since the night of the party at her apartment, where they fucked on the rooftop and she blatantly rejected his proposal to date right after. Even in just her school clothes, Fitz thought she looked beautiful. He could see the outline of her breasts through her shirt and felt himself harden a little. _What the fuck man,_ he chastised to himself in his head. Olivia lifted up her glass of orange juice and took a sip – zeroing in on her plump lips on the glass made him clench his fist – he was getting so horny for her and it was only 9:30am in the morning!

Someone cracked a joke at the table and made Olivia laugh out loud. To Fitz, this was the most beautiful sound in the world. He looked at Adam laughing along with her and the son-of-a-bitch took Olivia's hands into his. _That's my fucking girl_ , Fitz groaned in his head. He still had no idea why Olivia was with this loser. According to her, Adam would boost her 'five-year' plan and would probably even be the guy she married further down the road. Fitz had always made fun of her that. Because in reality, Olivia was supposed to be _Fitz's_ girl. No one else's.

Olivia noticed Fitz wasn't really participating in the table conversation and gave him a brief glance. They locked eyes and Olivia all of sudden felt very hot as Fitz gave her a passionate look. _Is that a look of ..longing?_ Olivia thought to herself. She felt a tingling feeling shoot from her chest, stomach and down to between her legs. Feeling their staring getting too intense, she quickly looked away. Fitz continued to stare at Olivia – her beauty was obviously still entrancing to him, when all of a sudden, he had an idea.

He grabbed the edge of his butter-knife and swiftly moved it so that it'd fall to the floor. "Oops," Fitz said out loud. He kicked his chair back slightly and went underneath the table where it fell. The dining hall was loudly bustling with conversation and dishes clattering that his action went unnoticed. Thankfully, Olivia was sitting directly across from him and he had the perfect view of her beautiful legs that he admired. He inched a bit closer to her – thankfully the table was large enough that he was able to move undetected by everyone else at the table.

Olivia's legs were crossed at her ankles but he reached out and grabbed her right leg and nudged it to the side so that her legs were now slightly apart from each other, giving him a perfect view of Olivia's hot pink thong. He groaned at the sight. Olivia immediately tensed and nearly yelped when she felt something touch her underneath the table. Her mind did a mental zap and realized it was Fitz "picking up his butter knife".

' _What the fuck is this idiot doing,'_ Olivia thought.

Harrison asked Marcus about what college he was thinking of, which spawned a whole new conversation at the table, keeping the group busy.

Fitz reached out and his hand crept up Olivia's thighs. He caressed her soft legs until he reached her center. He smiled with satisfaction as she opened them just a little bit wider for him. He grabbed her cute little thong and moved he material so it would rub against her clit and started to use his other hand to trace along her folds.

"Olivia.. Adam.. you guys are going to practically going to move into together when you guys get to Standford, right?" Abby inquired.

"Totally, Liv and I have decided to skip the whole dorm thing and have already researched apartments right near the campus," Adam said.

"Yea-ah," Olivia tried to second his statement. Her voice cracked trying to concentrate on Abby's face. Fitz was going to _town_ on her pussy. He decided to slip a finger in and start to pump. Olivia breath hitched, when all of a sudden she heard her stepfather's voice.

"Seniors!" Headmaster Dominic Lewis' voice boomed from the podium at the front of the dining hall. Olivia was startled and kicked Fitz in the chest.

"Fuck!" Fitz exclaimed and hit his head on the table.

Harrison peeked down, "You good man? What are you still doing down there? Just use my butter knife, I haven't touched it."

Fitz rolled his eyes and crawled from under the table and back to his seat. He looked at Olivia but she refused to look at him, completely flustered and embarrassed that she was really about to let him make her cum right under the noses of their friends.

Dominic continued on with his speech, "It has been my absolute pleasure seeing this group of students go from lost, scrawny little freshmen to bold, intelligent men and women you are today. I especially am proud to see my step-daughter, _Olivia,_ make her final lap at Keystone. I want to take this opportunity to announce Olivia as this year's official College Ambassador."

The College Ambassador position was the most coveted role every Senior wanted on their resume. This individual was responsible for liaising with top college recruiters and plan on-site events including Yale, Harvard, Stanford, among other top-tier schools. Although she was basically a shoe-in for Stanford, acceptances weren't announced until about November, and this College Ambassador position locked her status even firmer.

"Of course, prissy Princess Pope gets Campus Ambassador. Are any of us even surprised?" Liz North, Olivia arch-nemesis condescendingly retorted from a nearby table.

Olivia blushed instantly. "I want to see it's going to end in June but you'll always be teacher's pet for life," Harrison laughed.

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "Headmaster Lewis might as well just move you into his office." The rest of the table laughed. She also heard more mean whispers and eye rolls from several of her classmates around her.

This was going be a _long_ year.

* * *

 **Several hours later…**

After a brief swim team meeting, Adam and Olivia decided to go Adam's house. His parents were away on business trips and though this would be the perfect opportunity to navigate through the incessant amount of work their professors had assigned to them. Though it was only the first day of school, Keystone School prided themselves on being one of the best educational institutions in Manhattan and showed no mercy.

Though she'd never show it, Olivia was already overwhelmed. She had a paper in History, two labs for Chemistry, a pop quiz in Advanced Calculus, and research paper in European Literature all due within the next two days. On top of that, she had a kick-off meeting with Dominic in regards to the Campus Ambassador position which already gave her more work to do including putting together a committee to start planning the college recruiting. This year, she was also the captain of the Swim team – though there was no physical practice today, she still had to meet to go over practice schedules and outline competitions for the year.

Her and Adam were studying at his dining table. He was hunched over doing problems for Calculus while she typed away on her MacBook starting the outline for her research paper.

She sighed, "We've been working for 3 hours now. Can we take this study party to your room so we can lay down a bit?"

Adam agreed and went to his room. He plopped on his bed and Olivia left briefly to the bathroom. She smiled and started to get dressed in Adam's surprise she had prepared for him which included a brand new teddy she bought from La Perla. It was silky and lacey, in her favorite royal purple color. She hadn't seen Adam since he left for his internship in June and was ready to reunite with him. In reality, she really just needed to stop thinking about Fitz. Throughout her activity-filled day, her mind would always wonder to when he almost made her cum earlier at the Senior brunch and how she secretly wished they weren't interrupted.

Olivia forewent underwear and sprayed some Chanel No. 9 on herself. She stepped outside of Adam's bathroom and sexily climbed into bed, when she heard Adam's loud snoring.

 _What the fuck,_ Olivia thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After an afternoon of getting high in Central Park with some friends, Fitz arrived at home. He wasn't surprised to find it empty. His father, Gerry, and step-mom, Penelope, were virtually impossible to get ahold of during the weekday.

He went to their drinks caddy and poured himself bourbon and made his way to his couch. He pulled out this phone and texted the one person he thought of all day.

 **Fitz:** Hey sexy baby

Olivia looked at her phone. She was sitting upright on Adam's bed with her legs crossed, studying from one of her new textbooks. When she saw it was Fitz texting her, she almost decided to ignore him but gave in when she looked over at Adam snoring loudly next to her like an old man.

 **Olivia:** What?

 **Fitz:** You were really wet today. You know what'd I do if I had the chance to finish?

 **Olivia:** ….

An incoming call from Fitz came next. _Fuck,_ Olivia thought. She looked over at Adam, clearly still knocked up and using half of her mind, picked up.

"Can I help you?" Olivia said sassily.

Fitz laughed. He took a quick sip of his bourbon and said, "Even if you don't want to know, I'm going to tell you any way. Imagine if we weren't interrupted.. I'd continue to finger fuck you. Then, I'd lean down and kiss your beautiful pussy."

Olivia's breathe hitched. She was getting so wet at Fitz's dirty words.

"And then what…" Olivia whispered. She reached down and hiked her teddy a little higher and crept her fingers down to front of her pussy.

"I'd start to lick your clit and massage it _hard_ with my tongue," Fitz continued. Olivia started to massage her clit and she started to pant a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Fitz.

Fitz smiled, imaging where she was right now. _God, I wish she was right here in front of me so I can actually eat her out_ , Fitz thought to himself. "Are you touching yourself, baby?"

Olivia sure was. _I can't believe I'm doing this with Adam sleeping right next to me!_ , Olivia thought, with her hands still buried in her pussy.

"Livvie, I'd then reach up and massage your beautiful breasts. You know much I love them." Fitz reached down and started stroking his penis just visualizing Olivia in the compromising position he was describing to her. "Do you like when my tongue is in your pussy?"

"Mmm.," was all Olivia managed to get out and she slipped a finger deep into her pussy with her right hand. She balanced her phone between her ear and the crook of her neck so with her left ahnd, she reached underneath her teddy and started rubbing her nipple until it got hard imagining it was Fitz touching her all over.

"That's not an answer," Fitz was about to combust realizing Olivia was really masturbating at his words. If only he could transport to wherever she was. "Answer me. Do you like it when my fat hard dick is in your pussy, drilling in and out of you? Making you so wet and making you cum over and over and over again…? Answer me or I'll stop."

"Yes, Fitz," Olivia's eyes started to roll to the back of her hand, her two fingers still pumping in and out of herself. "I fucking hate you but I love when your dick is inside of me fucking the shit out of me."

Fitz pumped faster – they moaned at the same time. "I'm cumming Fitz," Olivia said – her orgasm started to build up when Fitz said, "I wish I could see your beautiful face right now. I love when your eyebrows furry together right when you're about to come. Your lips part slightly and I just want to pepper small kisses on them. And right when you cum, you do this sexy little gasp," On the spot, Olivia gasped. Again, she imagined it was Fitz's hands rubbing her instead of hers and her orgasm cascaded and hit her, her fingers now coated with her essence. Fitz heard the exact moment she came and ejaculated immediately after.

Olivia came down from her high with heavy pants and glanced over at Adam who was still snoring.

* * *

 **What to Expect Next:** Some of Olivia's and Fitz's family troubles are revealed and they use each other as a coping mechanism.

Ciao!


	3. Open Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming, I 3 reading your comments. As mentioned in the first chapter, this is inspired by Gossip Girl ... for those of who are GG fans, this chapter is an ode to the Blair/Chuck limo scene!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Open Up**

Fitz climbed the bleachers of Keystone School's grand indoor pool gymnasium until he was at the very top, hidden among the crowd of whoops and cheers. The swim meet was against a few other elite Upper East Side private schools and they were down to the last match, the outcome in Olivia's hands. She was swimming furiously fast down the lane closest to Fitz's side and he could see the tiny little body he loved so much bob up and out of the water to the end of lane.

It was now the end of October and since the beginning of the school year, he had been coming to Olivia's swim meets in secret. The main reason he did this was to not get Olivia upset at him more than she was already. He flashbacked to their Junior Year around March…

 _Flashback_

 _Last year during a meet in which Olivia set a record at in her division, he was so proud he couldn't help but go up to her and lift her up into a hug. She was still in her wet bathing suit and his hands all over the tight material made her wanted and horny._

 _During his embrace, Olivia slid a little bit down his body until they were face-to-face with each other. He recalled looking deeply into her brown, beautiful eyes and said, "You were amazing." Olivia couldn't see anyone else in the room but Fitz and stared into Fitz's blue eyes and replied, "Thanks."_

 _Nearby, they heard someone clear their voice and Olivia quickly jumped out of his arms. It was Adam, who gave Fitz a brief quizzical look as to why he was all over his girlfriend and brought Olivia into his own embrace congratulating her victory. Fitz wanted to push Adam into the pool right then and there but thought better of it and stepped back to let them after their moment._

 _Later that day, Fitz was feeling up Olivia under her skirt in a room at Sinclair International, where Lolly Sinclair, a girl in their class was throwing a party at her dad's hotel for no particular reason. Her dad owned five of the area's most glitziest hotels and it wasn't uncommon for Lolly to reserve 15-20 rooms for her school friends and get drunk and high._

" _Fitz, I want to make it clear, you coming up to me at the meet can NEVER happen again," Olivia said in between kisses as Fitz's hand rubbed her ass over her underwear. "Adam definitely noticed something weird for a second. Remember, this arrangement is between me and you and behind closed doors only."_

 _Fitz didn't reply but instead started sucking on her neck causing her to moan out. His hands roamed her body and his penis jumped a little when he found that underneath her chambray tanktop, she forewent a bra and played with her bare nipple between his finger. Olivia gasped. She nearly gave in but suddenly pulled Fitz's hands from underneath her shirt and skirt._

 _"Fitz, do you understand me? No one can ever find out about us. If they knew I was dating the Upper East Side's resident pothead, they'll disseminate me," Olivia said fiercely. Fitz went to touch her again, but she held him firmly by the arm, stopping his advances. "Do I make myself clear? If you continue to act like that to me in public, this arrangement we have in private will be over."_

 _Internally, Fitz felt a knife stab right through his heart at her words but externally, he rolled his eyes pretending he didn't care. "Whatever, Olivia, fine."_

 _Realistically, Fitz decided he would oblige because he loved her. He would rather have his Livvie in this capacity than none of her at all._

 _End Flashback_

Olivia breast-stroked to the end of her line and the crowd jumped up cheering once she reached the lane. She had a come out in first place. It was still only mid-season but Olivia had bumped Keystone School in the lead of their division.

Fitz jumped up. He was probably the loudest cheerer out of everyone around him, "Goooooo Olivia!" He jumped and hooted not caring how crazy he must look.

Olivia gave the crowd a huge wave and smile. Dominic and her mom, who had been watching from the front row, came to wrap a towel around Olivia and congratulated her, leading a group of other students, friends and parents. Among them was Adam, who lifted Olivia up into an embrace; similar to how Fitz held her last year. Fitz felt anger and jealousy knowing that should be him lifting her up. Alas, Olivia wanted nothing to do with him so he made his way out of the gymnasium. On his way out, his phone rang – it was his father.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Fitz greeted.

"Fitzgerald," Gerry's voice was firm and slightly angry. "I need you home right. this. instant."

Fitz rolled his eyes, wondering what it was this time. Gerry only started getting angry at Fitz when he married his new wife, Penelope, about six months ago. The woman was crazy and had some kind of vendetta against Fitz. He chalked it up to the fact that Fitz was up to lead operations of Gerry Towers once he was old enough to. Millions came with this title and he knew Penelope, who was much younger than Gerry but not too far older than Fitz, wanted that position and would swear on his grave that was the only reason she married him.

When he got to the lavish Grant home, he found Gerry pacing around in their living room and Penelope with a smug little face on the couch. Penelope had long blond hair, blue eyes and a petite body. She had just turned 26-years-old and if she wasn't such a bitch and not his step-mother, Fitz probably would've banged her by now.

"What is so important, father, that you had me rushing home?" Fitz slumped down into a chair and pulled out a cigar, lit it up and took a long drag.

Gerry plucked the cigar out of Fitz's mouth and threw into a nearby ash tray. He looked at Fitz angrily and slapped a piece of paper onto the coffee table in front of them, "$500,000 from Grant Towers funds on a investment for a Las Vegas _brothel_ , Fitz? Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Fitz's stomach dropped and he got nervous, something he rarely did. He grabbed the paper from the table and looked it over, "No, this is all wrong. The investment I worked with Cyrus last month was for a classy, upscale burlesque themed nightclub."

Gerry's face was red. He was seething at this point and grabbed his glass of scotch and down it to try and calm him. "Fitz, don't you fucking lie to me. This has your name all over it and investors are already calling me left and right once this became public questioning the Grant reputation and few conservative ones even want to pull out! Do you know the damage this has done to the brand? Really, though, I shouldn't be surprised… all you care about is booze, weed, and fucking whores 24/7. I really don't know if you're ready to take over operations in a few years from now."

Fitz jumped from his seat. Being an important of Grant Towers was all he ever wanted in life. It meant his father took him seriously and the rest of Manhattan would too.

"Dad, I swear, I have the name of the club. Call Cyrus.. he said he was just going to run the paper work by a few…" Fitz trailed off when his eyes landed on Penelope who still had a smug look on her face. She smirked when it clicked for Fitz. Cyrus, Gerry's VP of Partnerships was very close to Penelope. She was Cyrus' old college buddy from Harvard's daughter. He was actually the whole reason Penelope and Gerry met at a work function a year ago. _She_ must've ruined the deal on purpose to show Gerry he was incompetent.

Fitz pointed his finger at her, "It was that stupid bitch's fault! She must have ruined the deal, Dad."

Gerry's eyes narrowed at him, "Don't you dare call your step-mother a bitch again. She's been helping me fix this public relations crisis you've create in the past 24 hours while you've probably been getting high. Huh, Fitz, am I right?" Without warning, Gerry patted down Fitz's pockets and pulled bags of weed Fitz usually carried around.

Gerry, the savage the he was, dropped the bags of weed at Fitz's fit and spit in his son's face. "You fucking disgust me. You can forget about COO if you keep this shit up. You will never amount to anything, just like your _mother._ " Fitz had it. He took a swing at Gerry, but Gerry was quicker and dodged it. Gerry swung and landed a punch right in Fitz's eye. Fitz stumbled back stunned holding his face.

"Get the fuck out of my face for at least week, Fitz. I can't stand to look at such a disgrace I have of a son," Gerry snarled and left the living room.

Penelope stood up from her place on the couch and went to follow Gerry. Before leaving she said, "Poor Fitz-y. Listen, like your father said, you'll never amount to anything. I suggest you take your inheritance, waste in all on blow until you give yourself a heart attack. Forget about COO. That's mine." With that, she turned on her heels, leaving Fitz alone who was clutching his swollen eye.

* * *

Olivia sipped on her red wine as she listened to Dominic re-count a story some time in the late 90s when he first became headmaster at Keystone. It was incredibly boring and her mother cackled at him. Olivia rolled her eyes while Maya wasn't looking. She could be so fake sometimes.

Dominic, Maya, Olivia and Adam were all dining at Le Meredien, a special treat for Olivia since she won her meet.

"So, Olivia, excellent job at your meet today," Dominic said slightly raising his glass at her.

"Yeah, but your time could have been a little better, baby," Maya said nonchalantly. Olivia tried not to let the sting of her comment linger too long – Maya had a knack of criticizing every little thing, even if there wasn't anything to criticize.

"So, Adam, any thoughts of what your going to major in at Stanford yet?" Dominic asked.

"I was thinking of pre-law with a humanities minor," Adam replied. Dominic and Maya beamed at him – they thought the sun shone out of his ass and it annoyed Olivia to no end.

"So is Olivia," Adam added. Olivia opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"Oh that's just excellent, baby! I knew you would finally commit to law. Last month, you were still undecided. I'm just glad you finally chose!" Maya said clapping her hands.

"Actually…" Olivia felt light-headed. Dinners with this group usually panned like this. She had virtually no say and everyone interjected on her behalf. It was like her entire future was already planned out for her and Olivia was simply there, not really participating. With courage, Olivia said, "Actually, I was thinking of maybe anthropology, or even some drama classes on the side? You know I'm still into theatre."

Sure, she had her 'five-year plan' all planned out but she was hoping just maybe her parents might be open to the future she truly desired and dreamt about at night.

The entire table bursted out laughing and she hung her head in shame. "Don't be silly, Liv!" Adam said. "You know going for acting is just a waste of time."

Dominic chuckled as well, "Anthropology? You might as well stay at Keystone for a fifth year! Rather that than spend your time studying fluffy nonsense."

Olivia downed some more of wine; trying not to cry at the ridicule she was receiving.

"Yeah, we all know what the arts does to someone. Just look at your good-for-nothing musician father who abandoned you no less," Maya said.

Olivia heart dropped at the mention of her father. She thought back to her last few memories of him.

 _Flasback_

 _Olivia and her father were strolling around Central Park when she stopped so she could recite a monologue she had found on the Internet. Olivia was just thirteen years old and performed on the grass as her father watched from a bench with huge smile on his face._

 _When she was done, she asked, "Daddy do you think I can be in the movies one day?"_

 _Eli Pope took his daughter in his arms and said, "Baby, I don't think so, I know so. In fact, you could be anything your heart desires because your Olivia and anything will be perfect for you. You can be that guy" Eli pointed to a man who was picking up trash around the park. "And you'd still be perfect to me."_

 _Eli was an incredibly humble man. He was an investment banker and lived in a beautiful apartment in the Upper East Side with his wife and a daughter. On the outside, they looked perfect, a highly successful, rich black family making it in a predominantly elite white society. A few months after this memory of him and Olivia reciting monologues in the park, Eli confessed to his wife, Maya, that he was suicidal from the demands of his job. Instead of seeking help for him, Maya, had yelled at him for being ungrateful. Shortly thereafter, Eli sought help from a therapist friend and decided to leave Manhattan for Europe to pursue his music dream in order to save his life. Eli, of course, tried to take his family with him, but Maya refused and he was forced to leave Olivia behind._

 _End Flashback_

Olivia stared into space thinking about him when she was interrupted by Dominic, "So, Olivia I take it you'll be running for Homecoming Queen this year since you've won every title since freshman year?"

Olivia opened her mouth to object. Though she loved Homecoming, she was really feeling the pressure of classmates taunting her of "stealing" every title and wouldn't mind not running for Homecoming Queen if it meant she got a break from them accusing her of getting special treatment. However Adam spoke for her, "Absolutely! And I'm going to be right by her side as king."

Maya and Dominic smiled and nodded in approval. Here was something else she felt like she no control over in her life. She couldn't take it. Yes, she was guilty of creating her own 'five year plan' and took comfort in being safe and boring. But lately, she felt dead. The only time she really felt alive was when Fitz was around. She had seen him in the corner of her eye at her meet earlier whooping and hollering louder than anyone in the crowd and was curious as to why he kept coming to support her after she yelled at him to never do anything affectionate to her in public last year. Nonetheless, she had a warm, tender feeling whenever she had spotted him. Warm and tender was the exact opposite of what she got from the Snob Squad (Dominic, Maya and Adam).

"I feel incredibly nauseous all of a sudden. I think I'm going to head home early," Olivia said, rubbing her stomach to feign illness.

"I'll go with you," Adam said, although he took no urgency and kept working on his steak in front of him.

"No, you guys stay. Enjoy the rest of the night. I'll have Isaac drive me home." Olivia grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and Burberry coat and headed for the door before anyone could say anything else.

Once outside she leaned against the side of the building and pulled out her phone to text Fitz.

 **Olivia:** Where are you?

After his father told him to get lost for a bit, Fitz had hopped into this car and was having his driver, Georgio drive him to _Prayer Nightclub_ , a club he regularly attended on both the weekends and weeknights to get hammered. He looked at his cellphone and surprised to see it was Olivia. He had expected she was off celebrating her win with Adam at a boring restaurant drinking pussy ass wine.

 **Fitz:** On my way to Prayer. Care to join?

 **Olivia:** I'll be there in 10.

* * *

Fitz booked his regular booth, which cost him $3,000 a night. For a Thursday night, the place was bustling all over. Halloween was that weekend and people were dressed up. Girls pranced around in scantily clad different outfits and sea of "policemen", "cavemen", and "pirates" roamed around with them in the crowd.

He ordered two bottles of vodka and was taking his 3rd shot when Olivia slid next to him in the booth. He nearly had a heart attack as he took in the sight of hear. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her neck to him, and it took everything in him not to just lean over and started kissing her there. She wore a tight-fitting, white dress. Though it covered her a good amount, up to her knees, he could still see the outline of her curvy breasts and hips. It was sleeveless and he adored her smooth silky, mocha arms. She crossed her legs, placing her things next to her and he took in her sexy little legs as well. She was only there one minute and he wanted to shower her with kisses.

Stressed from dinner with parents and Adam, Olivia poured herself a shot and downed it without even saying 'Hi' to Fitz yet.

Fitz chuckled, "Long day?"

Olivia shrugged, "I could say the same for you. What the hell happened to your eye?"

Fitz lied and said, "Bar brawl before you got in here. Some jackass was too drunk so I had Pablo throw him outta here." Pablo was a bouncer at Prayer, who Fitz was tight with. Olivia knew that and decided to believe him.

He poured them each another shot, "Here's to us."

"Here's to me. And here's to you. I'm not sure about the us part," Olivia clarified. She downed the shot and side-eyed Fitz when he wasn't looking. He wore a tight-fitting polo, black sports jacket and black slacks. She subconsciously licked her lips because he looked _so damn good._ Even with a black eye, his sexy tousled hair was in his face and Olivia wanted to jump him. They hadn't really seen or spoken to each other since the beginning of the school year mostly due to the fact that Olivia was incredibly busy and after she said she wanted to stop their 'arrangement', Fitz stayed away to try and respect her , now here they were knees touching knees at a booth swigging shots, the sexual tension ever so present in the air.

"Ok folks!" The Emcee briefly stopped the music to make an announcement, "Halloween is in the air. And I'm looking for a few sexy couples to partake in a dance contest. What do y'all say?! One rule..all contestants must be wearing costumes!" The crowd erupted in applause.

"C'mon let's do it!" Fitz turned to Olivia as she downed what had to be her sixth shot of vodka.

Olivia looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you crazy? I'm the step-daughter of Keystone School's headmaster. I'm not going up there to make a fool of myself. And besides, we're not even wearing costumes."

Fitz shrugged, "You're already wasted off your ass, it's a little too late to worry about your precious reputation right now. Besides, no one from school is even here. Let's improvise."

He grabbed Olivia by her forearm and yanked her out of their booth. Even at this slight touch, Olivia and Fitz's bodies both felt a shock, their bodies yearning for each other.

Fitz weaved his way through the crowd on the way to the stage. On the way there, he plucked a veil from a random girl and put it on Olivia, it complemented her white dress very well and she looked the perfect "blushing bride". Some guy by the front of the stage was magician so Fitz grabbed his top-hat and place on himself. He quickly hoisted Olivia on the stage next to two other couples before she could protest.

"Welll, alright, looks we got our 3 couples! They're gonna dance it out for you guys to try and win 3 free bottles tonight!" The Emcee exclaimed. Olivia looked out at the crowd cheering at them and she was about to hop off the stage but she starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol she had just downed and coupled with the fact that Fitz was gingerly holding her hand, she stayed.

The Emcee had the first two couples dance for the audience. They were both nowhere near as good looking at Fitz and Olivia. They did some lame dance moves that elicited minimal reactions from the audience.

"And onto the next couple," The Emcee who was about mid-30s, dressed as a circus ringmaster, made his way to where Olivia and Fitz were. "Looks a Mrs. And Mr. to be! You guys look great, are you two married in real life?"

Olivia opened her mouth and Fitz answered for her, "Yes" He grinned widely. Olivia stomped on his foot. "Oww!"

The Emcee said, "Ok, let's give our 3rd couple a round of applause. DJ, play that track!"

An upbeat 90s hip-hop song started to play and Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear, "Take the lead, sweet baby."

Olivia, a natural dancer, started to clap and swing her hips the beat of the music. Fitz couldn't help and stare at her for a few minutes – she looked stunning as always, but especially under the spotlight of the stage. He knew that the audience saw her breathtaking beauty as well.

Olivia's competitive side started to take over and as silly as this competition was, she needed to win. She started to grind on Fitz who swayed along with her and the crowd erupted in cheers at how sexy they looked. Olivia grabbed the zipper the side of her dress and started to un-zip. Fitz couldn't believe his eyes! Here was perfect Miss Olivia Pope, Upper East Sides saint acting so naughty in front of a crowd of people. She un-zipped her dress all the way and let it drop to reveal a simple silk slip she had on underneath. This side of Olivia, letting her guard down in public, was something Fitz never got to see and it was driving him crazy. Fitz's hands roamed her body as they continued to dance. They went on like this for a few minutes until the Emcee interrupted them, "Well ok Mr. and Mrs., looks like you guys never left the honeymoon hotel room," The emcee joked. He fanned himself and said, "I think the crowd agrees with me this couple is H-O-T.

The Emcee had the crowd choose the winner by applause and of course, Fitz and Olivia won. Olivia, who naturally always loved to win, skipped to back to their booth with their 3 free bottles in hand and jumped up and down. "We won! We won!"

Her boobs jiggled as she bounced, something definitely that didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. He took her into this lap. The air between them all of a sudden got very serious and Fitz said, "I love you."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia settled in the back of Fitz's over-sized black car. After uttering, "I love you" to Olivia in the car she had hopped off his lap and asked him if they could go home. Hurt but with no choice, Fitz called his driver to come around with the car.

Now they were in the back seat, sitting side-by-side their pinkies just inches away from each other. She hadn't said a word to him since they were inside of the club.

Not able to take the tension anymore, Fitz said, "Look, Olivia. Forget I said anything in there. I'm super drunk and was just caught in the moment…"

Olivia simply stared at him with her big brown eyes, making Fitz's heart swell, "Please say something."

What Olivia did next happened so fast, Fitz didn't know what hit him. Olivia straddled Fitz's waist and kissed him fiercely on the lips. She was still only in her slip and she could feel his huge bulge through the thin material of her white lace panties.

"Don't say anything more," She breathed lustfully into his right ear. She just had the time of her life in the club with Fitz and it was the first time she felt alive since well, basically the last time they had sex on her rooftop. Because, of that she had almost want to say 'I love you' back but knew she was forbidden to ever say that.

Georgio, Fitz's driver, had to make an abrupt stop causing Olivia slam her body deeper onto Fitz. Fitz groaned as her pussy rubbed hard against his cock. He swiftly lifted her slip up over her head and threw it to the floor. Her white lace bra accentuated her breasts marvelously and he kissed her nipple through it.

Olivia moaned in pleasure. Wanting more sounds from her, Fitz pushed the material of her bra to the side so he can suck on her nipple skin-to-skin. Olivia responded by raking her hands through is hair and pushing his head closer to towards her all the while still rubbing her pussy on his hard penis.

Not being able to take the foreplay much longer, Olivia grabbed his buckle and quickly undid it. With Fitz's help, they took of his pants and boxers along with it. He helped remove her panties and soon they were both naked as the day they were born. Olivia was still on top of him as he reached down to grabbed his long hard wood and started rubbing it against her soaking wet pussy.

" _Stop fucking teasing me, Fitzgerald,"_ She said lustfully. "You know I saw you at my meet earlier today."

"Yeah, you were amazing. But you always are." Olivia felt herself getting even wetter at her words. "Damn, you're so fucking horny, Livvie. I love it." Without a moment to spare, Fitz surged inside of her.

"Fuck!" Olivia screamed in pleasure. She quickly gave in and bounced up and down his cock, up and down, up and down, until her juices started to drip down onto their legs.

Fitz thrusted up into her faster, knowing that their sexual tension they had all night was finally being released.

Olivia could feel the car going over a few bumps in the road and this made her even hornier. She was in such a sexual haze, especially after everything she had drank from that night. She forced Fitz to slow down their pace a bit so she can ride him sensually, she was staring him straight in the face and Fitz started to feel the familiar tingle in his lower stomach. Not wanting to cum first, he reached down rubbed Olivia's nub ever so gently in a different pace than she was riding him causing Olivia to shut her eyes at the touch. They both felt amazing to each other, forcing them to forget about their twisted families they had to endure hours earlier.

"Dammit, Fitz!" She screamed, not caring that Georgio could probably hear her. She felt her orgasm hit. Fitz reached up kiss her passionately on the lips until his orgasm hit too and felt his warm seed release inside of his beautiful lover.

After enjoying the waves of their orgasm, Olivia disconnected from him and sat beside him huffing, trying to catch her breath.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Olivia's apartment and she scrambled to get her clothes.

Right before she exited, Fitz grabbed her by the arm, "Olivia…are we going to be ok?"

Olivia looked down at him, his blue eyes nearly watering and they were so sincere. Her hear broke at the sight of his black eye again and she leand down to kiss him where his bruise was, "I'll call you."

With that she exited Fitz's car and hurried to her building's entrance, worried that someone she knew might catch. She shook her head. She couldn't believe she just fucked Fitz in the back of his car!

More importantly, did he really just say 'I love you' back there'!?

* * *

 **Up Next:** The Homecoming dance is coming up. After Fitz said 'I love you' to Olivia knows she has feelings for him too. So, she tries to do everything in her power to make sure they stay away from each other. Will it work?


	4. Talking to Myself

Chapter 4: Talking to Myself

 _ **"I've been talking to myself lately**_  
 _ **I'm asking for advice, oh**_  
 _ **I've been slowly loosening my grip on this reality**_  
 _ **Tongue-tied, the dominoes break, So won't you lend me your faith?"**_

 _The setting was in a beautiful California mansion, the only residence up a 5-mile long hill, with the view of Los Angeles. Before them, was a grand staircase cascading down into the marvelous foyer._

 _Fitz shut the door behind them and quickly hugged Olivia from behind, his hands spanning her tiny waist. Her eyes immediately closed at his tender touch. Olivia was wearing a red sundress, the material hugging her in all the places Fitz loved. His hands inched closer to her boobs and as he cupped them he whispered, "I finally have you."_

 _Suddenly, he lifted Olivia into a bridal carry and up the staircase all while her brown eyes bore into his blue ones. He kicked open the door to the master bedroom as Olivia planted her lips onto his. Her tongue sought entry into his mouth, causing his dick to start bulging against his pants. He lowered his beautiful woman onto the bed and took a moment to take her in. Olivia, her eyes heavy with lust, slowly spread her legs and hiked her red dress up, revealing she had no underwear on and Fitz licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her wet pussy._

 _He got on the bed and hovered over Olivia giving her a shower of kisses on her forehead, nose and lips, "You're the sexiest creature in this world."_

 _Olivia smiled up at him, causing her happy eyes to squint slightly in adoration of Fitz… he couldn't get over this look she always gave him right before they made love. She reached up and quickly unbuckled his belt and Fitz wiggled out of his pants and boxers and tossed them onto the floor._

 _Without a moment to spare, Olivia grabbed ahold of his dick and pumped it hard in her hand causing Fitz to moan, "Fuck, Livvie!"_

 _With her other hand, she spread open her pussy for him and the color of her eyes went completely dark as Fitz surged into her. She wrapped her legs around his lower torso and locked her ankles together, allowing him to go even deeper inside of her._

 _Olivia was lowly panting but once Fitz leaned down into the crook of her neck to suck her pulse point, her volume increased, "Mmm, baby you're hitting the spot so good. Uhhhh-huhh, yes baby, faster, faster."_

 _He pulled out slightly to angle himself better and looked down at his dick, her juices were all covered on it and made him that much harder. He entered her again and pumped fast. Olivia continued to meet him with each thrust, all while they stared each other with love. He reached down with his right hand and rubbed her clit with his thumb and Olivia screamed, "Mmmmm… there it is, I'm cumming, baby.." when all of a sudden a Spanish accent completely obliterated her thoughts…_

 _"Seniorita, Olivia!" The voice yelled._

 _'Who the fuck is that?!' Olivia thought. Didn't they lock the doors to their private mansion. 'Goddamn, Fitz is about to make me cum!'_

"Senorita Olivia!" Olivia shot up to sit out of her sleep, her forehead glistening with sweat as her maid, Hernanda pounded on her door, "Seniorita Olivia, _vamos!_ You've slept in and are running late for school! Senor Dominic is waiting for you in the car."

Reality hit Olivia as she was still trying to catch her breath. She was in her bedroom, in the Upper East side. ' _Holy shit, did I just have a wet dream about Fitz?!'_

This never happened to her! She ripped the covers away from her bed and looked down and saw her panties were soaking, the sheets beneath her damp.

Olivia knew instantly this situation with Fitz needed to end and _fast_.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Olivia tugged her maroon school sweater closer to herself as the chilly November air seeped into the school foyer. Her and the rest of the homecoming committee were stationed there, selling tickets for the Homecoming dance in one week. As Class President, she led the Homecoming committee, as if she didn't have a million other things on her plate.

"I'll take two please," Fitz said coming out of nowhere, slapping five one-hundred dollar bills on the table that Olivia was seated at.

The two freshman girls who volunteered to sell tickets that afternoon giggled to each other when he approached and ogled over him. Even with and probably because of his bad-boy reputation, most of female population of Keystone school had crushes on Fitz. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Fitzgerald," Olivia started formally, not wanting to show any emotion to him. After they had fucked in the back of his car few weeks ago, just moments after Fitz said 'I love you' to her, Olivia promised she would call him but never did. Fitz's response was to show up everywhere she was. "Like I said yesterday and the day before that during ticket sales, the tickets are only $100 dollars each, I don't know what the extra $300 is for."

"That's to buy yourself a nice necklace to go with whatever beautiful dress you are going to wear," Fitz winked at her. Though he was wearing the school uniform, Olivia could make out his chiseled body still and his curly hair was classically tousled in his face.

Olivia forced herself to stop checking him out and responded, "Fitz, for the umpteenth time, I am not going to the dance with you. I have a boyfriend of _four years_ who is taking me."

Olivia's hands were resting on the table, on top of some notes and Fitz leaned down to touch her. "You know I don't give a _shit_ about that. What's it going to take for you to come with me?"

Olivia stared him, the electric shock of his touch over-taking her, and she looked into his beautiful eyes. His mannerisms on the outside were teasing but in his eyes, she saw love.

The two freshman girls giggled again next to her, causing Olivia to snap out it and she quickly pulled her hand from out from under his.

"Tell you what. Let _me_ find you a date," Olivia said boldly.

"What?" Fitz said, crinkling his forehead.

"I promise to find you a hot girl – someone your type, maybe blond, tall, and a fake orange tan," Olivia said as Fitz didn't say anything, she was testing him.

"You _know_ what my type is, Olivia," Fitz said sternly, now getting slightly upset.

Feeling the conversation getting intense, she turned to the girls, "Vanessa, Theresa, you are dismissed now."

All underclassmen worshipped and feared Olivia, so they quickly scurried, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone in the foyer.

"Fitz," She stood up from her seat so that her and Fitz were now in a stand-off. "If you love me like you say you do, you'll do this for me." The air between them all of a sudden got very serious as Olivia's eyes began to water.

"Livvie, what? What are you doing?" Fitz's eyes were equally as sad, not understanding where she was coming from.

Deep down, Olivia was suppressing the true feelings she had for Fitz. But there was no way she could date him. He had just been caught with cocaine in his locker earlier that week by Dominic. With a father like Gerry, Fitz left the situation unscathed but that didn't stop Dominic from verbally disseminating Fitz later that night at dinner on what a wreck and low-life he was going to be after high-school. Of course, Maya and Adam more than agreed with him. She just couldn't be with him, it was impossible.

Her voice trembling Olivia repeated, "Do this for me Fitz. Just let me find you date."

Fitz didn't say anything.

" _Please_ ", she begged. "I just need you to do this."

Fitz closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

"Great," Olivia said turning to the side to dab her eye quickly, getting rid of a tear that was threatening to fall. "I will text you where to pick up your date the day before the dance. Goodbye, Fitzgerald."

With that he turned around, and Olivia was forced to watch the back of the man of her literal dreams slowly walk away.

* * *

"Stand up straighter, Olivia," Maya scolded as flashes whizzed by Olivia and Adam's faces. Their parents had them posted by their fireplace – it was two hours until homecoming and Olivia's face was hurting from all the fake smiling.

"Brush your hair away from your face," Maya scolded again with a frown on her face.

"Oh, Maya you worry too much, they look perfect!" Mrs. Fullerton, Adam's mother gushed.

The photographer took a few more snaps while Maya, Dominic, Adam's parents and Adam's sisters fawned over the good-looking couple.

Before they were finished, Hernanda approached Maya and whispered something in her ear. Maya's face scrunched up and she excused herself and made her way to the kitchen. Still smiling, Olivia wondered in her head what made her mother breakaway from the group, as her mother was known to interject her every opinion in every photo shoot until the very last second. However, Olivia brushed it off.

"Well, we should be on our way," Adam announced. "Liv, you might want to freshen your make-up before we go?"

Olivia cringed at his comment. Adam never used to be like this – the controlling, materialistic type of boyfriend. She knew he adopted this behavior from Maya, her constant pressure on them to be a perfect couple.

Nonetheless, she made her way to the bathroom but stopped when heard her mother arguing with someone on the phone.

"You need to stop calling here," Maya said in a hushed but fierce tone into the voice. "I will not allow you to corrupt my child with your hippie idealistic nature." She paused for a moment, Olivia assumed so the person on the other line could speak. "If you try to visit, I will make it my personal mission to get a restraining order on you, Eli. STOP CALLING. I mean it!" With that, Maya slammed the phoned down with a huff.

"Was that my father?" Olivia asked in a barely audible whisper. Maya jumped in surprise at her daughter's voice and turned to face her.

Maya plastered a fake smile and said, "That was no one, Liv. Nothing for you to be concerned about. All you have to is worry about the homecoming-"

"No!" Olivia shouted, cutting her mother off. "If he's calling and asking for me, you need to tell me! He's _my father_ and I want to talk to him."

Maya's eyes narrowed, "Are you serious? How selfish you can be?! Me and Dominic have been breaking our backs so you can have the best education and perfect life and all you're concerned about is your low-life _father_ who may I remind you, sweetie, left you. I highly recommend you stomp those Jimmy Choos outside to the limo so you can go off and win homecoming queen. Your image is important to uphold. Think of Stanford and all the work _we've_ done to get you where you are. I do not want to discuss your father _again."_

Olivia's eyes were watering and tears were threatening to fall but she did not want to give her mother the satisfaction. She merely shrugged it off and left the room.

* * *

 **Homecoming Dance**

"And your homecoming King is …" Mrs. Duvalle, the head of Keystone School's Student Council paused for a second for dramatic effect before announcing into the microphone, "Adam Fullerton!"

Everyone around them cheered and congratulated Adam as he made his way to the stage. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Not amused?" said the blondie next to him. Forgetting he was on a date, Fitz decided to acknowledge her.

"He's not my favorite," Fitz said sipping on his drink. He had grabbed a glass of gingerale from the catering table and spiked with his handy flask of bourbon. He drank a little too much already, due to the fact he was trying to get through his date with … what's her name again? _Oh yeah, Portia._ Fitz had picked her up earlier in the evening per Olivia' s instructions. She wasn't all that bad – sporting an emerald green A-line evening dress, silver heels and a Dolce and Cabana clutch. Her blond hair was piled on top of her head in an up-do and had a very Reese Witherspoon-esque look to her. She was tall, just about Fitz's height.

According to Olivia, she went to Frelinghuysen Prep, another private school on the West Side, was captain of the lacrosse team and knew Olivia through the country club their families were members of.

She definitely was no Olivia but it was something he could work with, so he slipped on the corsage he bought for her and escorted her to the limo.

"Is it because he's dating Olivia?" Portia said with a wink.

"Excuse me?" Fitz said, taking another long swig of his drink.

"You've been staring at her all night. I'm not an idiot. Also, you should share," Porita motioned towards Fitz's drink.

Fitz obliged and handed Portia his cup. She took a sip and continued, "Also, when Olivia was setting up this date, she just couldn't stop talking about how funny and cute you are."

Fitz raised his eyebrows, "Olivia said that to you?"

Mrs. Duvalle spoke into the mic again, "And to join her homecoming king, this year's homecoming queen is none other than Olivia Pope!"

Though no one was surprised, the crowd of students whooped and cheered for her, while some haters like Mellie rolled their eyes and pretended to clap. Fitz diverted his attention from Portia while he gazed at Olivia being crowned. She looked _magnificent_ tonight. She looked to the crowd and waved to everyone with a huge smile on her face. Her smile made Fitz's heart sink and he couldn't help but think that it should be him up there with clutching her waist and sharing this moment with her.

"Hey.. why don't take this party up a notch?" Portia said. She opened her Prada clutch revealing a baggie of weed.

 _This girl isn't so bad,_ Fitz thought to himself. He nodded and lead Portia out of the banquet hall so they could smoke outside.

Meanwhile, Olivia's heart dropped when she saw Fitz and Portia leave together.

She hated herself for being so keenly aware of his actions while she was on stage, with spotlights in her face being oohed and aahed over for winning homecoming queen. Fitz should be the furthest thing from her mind.

 _Stop it Olivia,_ she thought through a gritted smile as Adam clutched at her while having their photograph taken for the umpteenth time that night. She had set Portia and Fitz up and had no right to have any type of jealous feeling or any type of feeling for that matter. Yet, she couldn't help but imagine what they could be possibly be doing in the middle of homecoming! _Are they laughing with each other? Are they kissing? Worse, are they having sex?_

Adam whispered in Olivia's ear, "Something the mater?"

Among her thoughts, Olivia didn't even notice she was no longer smiling. She immediately plastered a fake smile on her face, "Everything's great."

About 2 hours later of Olivia forcing herself to have a good time, a slow dance was playing and Adam took her by the hand and they swayed to the music. People around them fawned over how cute the homecoming couple was.

Olivia rested her head slightly on Adam's shoulder when she saw Portia and Fitz make it back into the banquet hall. No one else besides Olivia seemed to have noticed that they left. Portia and Fitz were laughing to themselves as they settled with the crowd on the dance floor. Portia put her hands on Fitz's shoulders and they started dancing to the music, still stifling over what the hell was so funny.

Olivia's tried to fight back the water in her eye as Fitz reciprocated and put his hands on Portia's waist. She yearned for his touch but couldn't do anything about it.

The minute they started dancing, Fitz's eyes scanned the room for Olivia. Of course, her head was nestled into Adam's. He closed his eyes briefly pretending it was Olivia instead of Portia that he was holding his hands.

Portia and Fitz had went to a park nearby to smoke up and he discovered Portia wasn't all that bad. She was funny and was able to hold a conversation. He was oddly comfortable with her since she knew how he felt Olivia. She seemed cool with the fact that was merely there that night to try and pacify their complicated relationship.

Fitz opened his eyes again. Looking past Portia, he saw Olivia looking right at him. He saw sadness, yet desire. She was swaying softly against Adam and he felt nauseous knowing he was touching her smooth, silky back. Fitz felt his heart breaking – all he wanted to do was go over to her and hold her in his arms and take away her sadness.

Olivia felt their stare become too intense and tried to look away. With no avail, she looked at him again and was shocked to see he never took his eyes off her.

 _I want him,_ Olivia thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the delay here! I appreciate the PMs and reviews. Please stay tuned for the next chapter – Olivia locking in Stanford becomes more serious, but what will happen if Fitz poses a threat to that?**


	5. Sirens

A/N: Yes, I'm updating! I received a review fairly recently that sparked me to finish up a chapter I had nearly done and decided to finish and upload. So just FYI, don't give up on older stories you happen to stumble across :)

 **Chapter Six: Sirens**

Christopher Benson.

Right in the same ranks as Fitz, Christopher was considered one of Keystone School's notorious bad boys. He was not quite as good looking as Fitz, but he still had girls at his beck and call. He and Fitz ran around the same circles, but Fitz made sure to keep a comfortable distance. Christopher's father made his big bucks and a spot in the rich Upper East Side neighborhood by being a drug lord – rumors of murder mysteries surrounded the Benson clan. Fitz was in no way, shape or form an angel and had his own drug connections, but knew better to stay away from any type of activity that could involve murder.

So, on that particular Tuesday morning, Fitz was surprised when Christopher approached Fitz at his locker.

"Hey, Fitz, man," Christopher leaned his arm against the locker next to Fitz's and spoke in a low whisper, "you busy tonight, man? I need a favor."

Fitz side-eyed Christopher with caution and responded, "I don't know, it depends."

The late bell rang and most of the hallway had cleared up. Christopher motioned Fitz to follow him a little ways down the hallway to his own locker and opened it, revealing five large duffel bags stacked on top of each other. He un-zipped the one on top to reveal large zip-lock bags full of weed.

"Why the fuck do you have this much weed in school, man?" Fitz asked.

"Look, I need you to hold this for me at your place. Just for like 5 days," Christopher asked in a low voice.

Before he could zip the bag up again, someone walked by. The two boys' hearts dropped, thinking they were just busted but realized it was only Mellie.

"What's going on here?" Mellie said with snide smirk as Christopher put his arms around her shoulder. Mellie and Christopher were on-again off-again fuck buddies, it was more revolting than anything.

She peeked in Christopher's locker and gave him them a serious look, "Are you trying to get suspended?"

Christopher quickly zipped the duffle bag up and threw it in Fitz's locker. Before he could protest, Chris shut Fitz's locker and gave Mellie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head, Mell-Bellz." He turned to Fitz, "I'll text you about this later," he tapped to the locker and gave Mellie a slap on the ass before departing.

"Since when have you and Christopher been in business together?" Mellie asked Fitz before he had a chance to leave. Mellie had always had a crush on Fitz but after several failed advances, she turned to Christopher, the next best thing.

"We're not," Fitz said with a stoic expression and left Mellie alone in the hallway. Mellie rolled her eyes at his less-than-friendly treatment and started down the hallway for the real reason she was out of class.

There was a College Ambassador meeting after school and she needed to do some plotting. Much to Olivia's distaste as they were school rivals since elementary school, she had appointed Mellie to be apart of her College Ambassador committee, mainly because Mellie also had one of the highest GPAs in their class and proved to be an asset to wooing college recruiters.

Mellie's only problem, other than the fact she had to report to Olivia as a leader in some capacity, was that Olivia had assigned herself as Stanford's college ambassador. Though both girls were shoe-ins to the college due to their academic, social, and extra-curricular backgrounds, the girls both know being ambassador would mean admission into Stanford's most elite private honor society, Lorem Ipsum. If you were apart of this club, you were simply the best and it proved to be the best gateway to coveted white-collar career opportunities. Mellie could not stand being on the outside while Olivia got be in, not again.

Which is why, at the current moment she was making her way to the pool gymnasium. One would wonder why Mellie was heading over there as she had no ties to the swim team. She snuck into the empty locker room and zeroed in on the bulletin board to retrieve this season's competition schedule. She had tried to find it online with no avail but grinned as she folded the schedule and slipped it in her black Chanel over-the-shoulder bag. Operation sabotage Olivia Pope was about to begin.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and Olivia rolled her eyes at Adam's latest text, "My parents want to introduce you to the CEO of Citi Bank tonight for dinner. Don't be late."

As of late, Adam's control of her life was becoming unbearable and she was on the brink of breaking up with him. But then, she thought of her parents, college and her entire future and concluded that was simply not an option.

She power-walked to a classroom where her after-school meeting was held for the College Ambassador program. It was mid-November and college recruiters were coming for a big event on Saturday. Since acceptance letters were due to arrive starting in 2 weeks, this event was a huge deal. As Olivia entered the room, she rolled her eyes when she saw Mellie at the podium attempting to conduct this meeting. _Doesn't she know her place?,_ Olivia thought to herself as she tapped Mellie on the shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Olivia!" Mellie offered her the fakest smile in the world.

"Hello Mellie," Olivia smiled back as the rest of the college ambassadors in the room looked on at the obvious tension between the two ladies. "Is there a reason you thought you were the leading this meeting today?"

"Well, since you can't make it this Saturday, I figured I'd take lead and appointed myself as the Stanford ambassador. I was just going over the logistics for Saturday's brunch with everyone else," Mellie said, her smug smile still never leaving her face.

Olivia scoffed, "Did you bump your head Mellie? What makes you think I'd miss the most important day of senior year?"

Abby, who was sitting in the first row and chosen to be ambassador for Brown spoke up and said, "Well, actually since there was a swim meet at St. Hopkins this Saturday, we all figured you'd have to go that since that meet is the make or break to make it to State's."

Olivia looked at everyone quizzically. ' _Wait… I did get an email from Coach this morning about something changing in the schedule',_ Olivia thought. She was busy with everything else going on in her life that she hadn't had a chance to read the entire email. She frantically scrolled through her iPhone for the email and sure enough there was an e-mail that one of the most important qualifying meets was re-scheduled for Saturday. It was Olivia's dream to bring home a National Championship and there was just no way that she could miss that.

Olivia felt her eyes prickle with tears. At the same time, she would miss networking with Stanford recruiter – sure she was likely to get into the school, but all recruiters were known for offering a coveted recommendation for Lorem Ipsum, earning them an early high-established reputation at the university, meaning exclusive spots in highly regarded classes, introductions to the best professors, guaranteed spots in honor societies and sororities. It had Olivia Pope written all over it.

"I have to go," Olivia said defeated. Mellie was still smugly smiling at her as Olivia left the room.

Olivia was beyond stressed and picked up her phone again and sent a message to the one person who knew could make her feel better.

 **Olivia:** Are you free tn?

 **Fitz:** I'm all yours baby

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

Mellie walked into the IT department's main computer lab. She scanned the rows of computers before she finally found who she was looking for.

"Hello Andrew," Mellie smiled widely at Andrew Nichols, who was hunched over this desktop, probably coding away a plan on how to shutdown the school.

Andrew looked up at Mellie nervously. He had the hugest crush on her since middle school and couldn't believe that she was talking to him.

"I need a favor," Mellie said. She then began to explain to Andrew how she needed him to hack into New York State Swimming Athletic Association's account and send an email to St. Hopkins about re-scheduling a certain meet.

After Andrew enthustically agreed, Mellie clapped her hands with joy. _Olivia Pope is toast_ , she thought.

She skipped out of the computer lab in elation and accidentally bumped into Fitz.

"Oh, Fitz! Twice in one day. Aren't we lucky?" Mellie said.

Fitz groaned. _Ugh, twice in one day,_ he thought.

"Well, don't want to hold you up. Maybe you, me and Christopher can all hang out with day!" With that, she started to walk away.

Fitz noticed she had a dropped a piece of paper and was about to call after to her when she noticed what it was. It was a copy of the swim team's schedule and she had circled in red a meet coming up. Mellie had no ties to the swim whatsoever and would probably sink to the bottom of a pool floor for all Fitz knew. Knowing her competitive history with Olivia, curiosity got the best of him and he entered the IT lab….

"Thanks for coming…," Olivia said. She was sitting on her bed, still in her school uniform as Fitz sat casually on a loveseat. He was elated that she had called him over. "I .. just .. seeing you with Portia at the dance.. I don't know…" She looked down at him shyly. She couldn't believe herself right now. Being shy in front of Fitz!? But, she knew her actions spawned from her finally admitting to herself that she really did want him.

Fitz thought Olivia was so adorable in this moment as she tried hard to not to look at him. He stood up from the chair and walked over to Olivia and caressed her cheek with his face.

"Hey… let me remind you, you were the one that set that up. And really, Portia and I are just friends. I only have eyes for one girl."

Olivia looked up at him with watery eyes. She stood up so that their bodies were now flush against each other. Fitz started to get hard as he felt body rub against his dick. "Fitz…"

He slowly unbuttoned her top and removed her blouse to reveal her lacey black bra. His dick twitched. He kissed the tops of her breast and Olivia immediately felt her own arousal. She put her arms around Fitz's neck and instinctively he picked her up. With a gasp, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely on his lips.

"Are you still with Adam?" Fitz inquired between breaths as they fell backward onto her mattress.

Olivia sat up, turned them around and straddled Fitz. She leaned over to kiss his neck, nibbling to ensure she'd leave her mark on him and whispered, "Don't you _dare_ talk about other men when I'm with you."

Fitz felt himself fully hard at this point. Olivia never allowed them to have sex in her own room, so this situation was all too exciting for him. He had willed himself to relax before prematurely climaxing. However, that proved to be extremely challenging when Olivia rolled hips and core aggressively against his hard-on.

Fitz thrusted his hips up in response, eliciting a loud moan from Olivia. Fitz smirked, _That's what she gets._

Olivia pierced her tongue into Fitz's mouth and they both wrestled, mouth-fucking each other foreshadowing what was about to come with their body parts below.

Fitz, having enough, aggressively grabbed at Olivia's panties and started tearing them off her body when they were all of a sudden interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Senorita Olivia!" Hernanda, Olivia's maid, bellowed from the other side of the door.

The pair groaned in unison. Olivia, still straddled on Fitz, rolled her eyes and replied, "Hernanda, I'm a little busy! Can you come back later?"

"I'm sorry but Senor Dominic requests your presence in his study this instant. It's urgent," Hernanda explained.

Olivia sighed. She landed her forehead gently on Fitz's, looked into his eyes and said, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Olivia slid her panties fully back on and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly fluffed her hair up and fixed her lipgloss so Dominic wouldn't suspect a thing.

A few moments later, she was padding into her stepfather's study. It was a grand room. She took a seat on the large brown leather coach that faced his antique cherry wood desk. Behind him on the wall, were his countless master and doctoral degrees, Peabody awards and certifications.

Noticing Olivia arrived, Dominic took a break from the e-mail he was writing on his computer and took off his glasses. With a sigh he said, "So what's this about you missing the university brunch on Saturday?"

Olivia grimaced. She was hoping Dominic wouldn't found out about that. "States is on the same day. There was some sort of switch in the schedule last minute. I had not control over it."

"But someone will have to take your place. And that person will most likely be endorsed for the spot in Lorem Ipsum. The amount of consideration I have given to put you in this ambassador position has just been a waste. I chose you not because you're my step-daughter, but on merit." Dominic eyed Olivia carefully, knowing full well she knew this already.

Olivia started to argue, as the scheduling conflict really was not her fault and didn't appreciate the passive aggressive tone Dominic was taking with her. She opened her mouth to argue but Dominic cut her off with a surprise, "Fitzgerald Grant is sabotaging you."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Prestigious swim meets don't just re-schedule out of nowhere," Dominic placed his glasses back on and typed something in his computer to pull an e-mail up. "I'm very close acquaintances with the NY State Swimming Swimming Athletic Association's higher-ups and I have on good authority that the re-schedule was caused by some sort of hack in their e-mail system tied to Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Fitz? I just don't see why… why.. would he do that?"

"He's distracting you to get into your pants, Olivia!" Dominic said suddenly.

Olivia almost laughed, "Dominic, that's _absurd_."

"I know he's upstairs right now, I saw his driver pull up approximately 25 minutes ago. You're a straight A, honor-roll, Stanford-bound beautiful, young woman, Olivia. You're his target. All the country club can say up about that kid is that he his father wants to disown him for being such a shame to the family, constantly drunk and high on drugs. You're everything he will never be and he wants to take you down."

Olivia felt herself getting angry and clutched at the arm of the couch to relieve some pressure. "That doesn't make any sense. Fitz is my _friend_ ," Olivia said through gritted teeth. There was no way she was going to confess her true feelings to Dominic.

"He's a deadbeat. You're lucky I won't tell Adam what a whore you've been behind his back. Take a look," Dominic faced his computer screen to show Olivia the e-mail he was reading. Indeed, it was a security breach brief that indicated Fitz was trying to hack the swimming association's e-mail.

 _Is Fitz really betraying me? Is he really trying to bring me down?_

Olivia, always the one to keep her posture, plastered the fakest smile on her face. "No need to bother Adam with this at all, Dominic. Consider Fitzgerald Grant handled and dismissed."

Dominic nodded to her in silence as she exited his office.

Olivia raced up back to her room, with a million thoughts floating through her mind. To think she was going to tell Fitz she loved him back tonight! To think she was going to break up with Adam for him!

Olivia reached her room and Fitz immediately sat back up.

"Hey baby," Fitz grinned.

Olivia groaned at the sight of him. He was topless and his chiseled abs were in full display. As sexy as he was, _no one_ messed her with.

"You need to get the fuck out here STAT. And avoid running into Dominic of your way out," Olivia said angrily. She picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

Fitz, utterly confused said, "What happened?"

"The Swimming Association website. You hacked their e-mail so I would miss the Ambassador meeting. You're trying to sabotage me and bring me down to your level," Olivia huffed, pacing back and forth.

 _Fuck,_ Fitz thought and sighed. "No, Livvie, you don't understand. _Mellie_ hacked into your system. I found out and tried to have someone in the computer lab reverse it on my laptop but it didn't work. I was trying to un-do her work. She's jealous of you! Everyone knows that."

Olivia shook her head. Some part of her believed him but she just could not take the betrayal. Not from someone who she cared so deeply about and during at time where she was so close to her dreams.

"I don't believe you. Get out. When you see me at school, we are dead to each other," Olivia opened her door for her to leave, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Fitz, knowing he wasn't going to able to convince her tonight, took his stuff and left.

Once outside in front of her building, waiting for his driver to come pick him up, he dialed up, Mellie.

"Fitz, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mellie answered.

"Mellie, I know you hacked into the swimming association's website so Olivia would miss the Ambassador meeting for the meet. I need you to confess or else I'll out you. I tried to reverse what you did and now Olivia thinks I'm the one to do it," Fitz said plainly, getting straight to the point. He never cared about Mellie or her feelings.

Mellie laughed, "Wow, so you do have a heart. Going through all the trouble for Little Miss Olivia. Well listen up, Fitz, there's no way in hell I'm confessing. They'll kick me out of the ambassador program entirely. If you dare tell, I'll make sure the weed you're hiding for Chris is found before the homeroom bell rings."

Fitz fumed, "You wouldn't." Mellie got him good. There was no way he could get into the school this late at night to clean out that shit Chris made him hide.

"Oh, you know I would. Goodbye, Fitz." With that Mellie hung up.

Fitz texted his driver that he was just going to walk home instead. He needed to clear his head. He looked up at Olivia's window one last time. How did he lose his girl just like that in one night? How was he ever going to get her back?


End file.
